Víz és olaj II
by Mariliisa
Summary: -BEFEJEZETT- Három shounen-ai one-shot, SasukexNaruto párosítással. Bizony, a víz és az olaj még mindig nem keveredik...
1. Macabre

**Cím:** Víz és olaj II.  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, romantikus, shounen ai  
**Elbeszélésmód:** vegyes  
**One-shotok száma:** 3  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Párosítás:** SasukexNaruto  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Ismertető:** Újabb három novella Naruto és Sasuke kapcsolatáról, a Víz és olaj mintájára. Egy Sasuke, egy Naruto, egy pedig a narrátor szemszögéből. Tézis-antitézis-szintézis, ha úgy tetszik. Shounen ai.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, shounen ai  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés: **Soha ne mondd, hogy soha...!**  
**Talán emlékeztek, jó egy évvel ezelőtt, a Víz és olaj című gyűjtemény bevezetőjében azt írtam, valószínűleg azok voltak életem első és utolsó shounen-ai próbálkozásai...  
Mára már odáig süllyedtem, hogy bizony yaoit is írtam - és ezzel elértem, hogy néhány korábbi olvasóm elpártoljon tőlem.  
Szeretném leszögezni, hogy semmiképp sem hajlok a kizárólagosságra. Igen, írok yaoit - is. Számomra soha nem a páros volt a fontos, hanem a karakter, karakterek, akikkel dolgozhatom, a lelkek, a személyiségek, a jellemek, az élethelyetek, maguk a szituációk. Én hiszek abban, hogy a szerelem nemtől, kortól, társadalmi helyzettől, vallási és politikai hovatartozástól, bőrszíntől és minden mástól független entitás.  
Ezekkel a gondolatokkal szeretném nyitni a Víz és olaj második kötetét, mely - akárcsak elődje - három novellát tartalmaz. Ezeket rendre Vii-channak, Myuu-channak és Dobe-channak ajánlom, sok szeretettel - mindenért.  
Őszinte véleményetekre, kritikáitokra a jövőben is számítok. Köszönöm Nektek, kedves Olvasók!**  
**

* * *

**Cím:** Macabre  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Sasuke POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 653  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Sasuke, Naruto  
**Párosítás:** SasuNaru  
**Korhatár:** 16+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** Egy pillanat a csata hevében, amit kettesben tölthetnek el a táncoló levelek között.  
**Megjegyzés: **Vii-channak nagyon sok szeretettel!

* * *

A levelek táncolva vesznek körül. A csata hevében felkavartuk az őszi avart, s az most aranysárgán, rozsdabarnán, vérvörösen leng minket körbe forgószél módjára, hogy jótékonyan eltakarjon minket a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Ugyan csak néhány pillanat, pár röpke másodperc az, amit kettesben tölthetünk, mégis tízezer érzelem tör fel bennem – s azt hiszem, benne is – ez idő alatt. Számunkra lelassul az idő a levélörvényben.

- Vége, Naruto – töröm meg a kettőnk között beállt zörgőavar-csendet. Ő nem felel, csak néz rám azokkal a csillogó kék kristályszemeivel, a kezében tartott kunai még mindig felém mutat, s olyan erővel markolja a fegyvert, hogy öklei elfehérednek és vér csurog le csuklóján, ahogy körmei húsába marnak.

- Nem akarom, hogy vége legyen – szólal meg végül, mérhetetlenül halkan. Szinte nem is hallom őt az össze-összeütköző, sodródó levelek zajától.

Az igazság az, hogy én sem ezt akartam, én is más véget szántam volna kettőnk történetének. De én már nem vagyok olyan naiv, mint Naruto – én tudom, hogy ez nem tündérmese, hanem tragédia. Vagy inkább tragikomédia?

Biztos vagyok benne, ha léteznek istenek, most gonoszul kacagnak, gúnyosan vihognak a mi szerencsétlen sorsunkon, amit már sehogy sem tudnánk megváltoztatni – még akkor sem, ha nem csak Naruto, de én is erőlködnék.

- Nőj fel, Naruto! – sóhajtom, és leeresztem kezemben tartott fegyverem. A hosszú penge fájdalmasan koccan a térdemnek, s ugyan lapjával éri a csontot, elég ahhoz, hogy felszisszenjek.

- Miért nem jössz vissza? Miért kell harcolnunk? Miért bántasz még most is? – Naruto hangja egyre hangosabb és kétségbeesettebb, szemeiben gyülekeznek a könnyek. Szeretném őket letörölni az arcáról, tényleg szeretném. Legszívesebben elhajítanám a kardot, odarohannék hozzá, s magamhoz ölelném, gyengéden simogatnám a hátát és azt a szőke szénakazalt a feje búbján. De nem lehet. Nem kecsegtethetem őt hamis reményekkel, hiszen csak azt érném el vele, hogy végül még jobban összetörne.

Önző is vagyok. Tudom, hogy nem kerülhetem el többé a halált, de nem akarom, hogy egy arcnélküli shinobi végezzen velem. Naruto vonásainak emlékét akarom magammal vinni a Pokolba, és nem másét.

- Nézd – szólalok meg egy tizedmásodpercnyi hezitálást követően, s úgy magyarázok, mint tanár az értetlen kisdiáknak -, én mindenképpen meghalok ma. Konohagakure lemondott rólam, pont úgy, ahogy én is lemondtam a faluról. Azok a shinobik, akik itt állnak körülöttünk – ne engedd, hogy a levelek feledtessék veled, ők még itt vannak! -, mind a halálomat akarják. Ha te nem ölsz meg, ők fognak.

- Megvédelek. – Halk, fohászkodó hang. Pedig már neki is tudnia kell, lehetetlen.

- Azzal csak azt éred el, hogy téged is árulónak kiáltanak ki, és ugyanúgy kivégeznek, mint engem – jelentem ki érzelemmentes hangon. – Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, Naruto, de engem jobban vonz a gondolat, hogy a legjobb barátom öljön meg, minthogy a kutyák elé vessenek. Értelmetlen lenne velem meghalnod a porban. Inkább add meg a halottnak, ami ját neki: a végtisztességet. Hiszen én már az vagyok, _halott_.

Látom rajta, nem érti, hogyan vagyok képes ilyen nyugodtan beszélni. Nem tudja, de míg ő csak a megmentésemmel foglalkozott, én már évek óta erre a napra készültem, és tisztában voltam vele, hogy fog végződni: egyikünk biztosan meghal.

Az a görcsös ragaszkodás, amivel próbál belém kapaszkodni, teljesen felesleges, nem fog megmenteni minket. Ideje lenne végre belenyugodnia ebbe.

Könyörögni nem fogok – nem alázom meg magam, annál azért fontosabb a büszkeség -, de valójában szeretném, ha végre megmozdulna, és még mielőtt az utolsó levél is visszahanyatlik a földre, szívembe mártaná azt a dobókést.

- Nincs más megoldás? – kérdezi halkan, mire én nemlegesen megrázom fejem. Ő próbálja lenyelni könnyeit, bólint, s az idő újra felgyorsul.

Egy villanás, tompán érzékelt fájdalom a mellkasban, a hideg föld a törzsem, egy gyengéd kéz a fejem alatt… Hát megette végül?

A felkavart levelek visszahanyatlanak a földre, halott takaróként borítva be azt, hogy jövőre új termést hozhasson. S minden csendes lesz.

Azt hiszem, a shinobik körülöttünk most éljeneznek, hiszen már látnak minket, látják, hogy Naruto elvégezte a rábízott feladatot – de szerencsére én nem hallok semmit, és látni sem látok mást, csak mérhetetlen, élénk, vizesen csillogó, szenvedélyes kékséget.


	2. Irreverzibilitás

**Cím:** Irreverzibilitás  
**Műfaj:** romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/1. (Naruto POV)  
**Szavak száma:** 458  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Sasuke, Naruto  
**Párosítás:** SasuNaru  
**Korhatár:** T/14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** csöpp-csöpp-csöpögős  
**Ismertető:** Naruto éhes, várja a párját, hogy megebédeljenek.  
**Megjegyzés: **Myuu-channak nagyon sok szeretettel! (Igen, drágám, te most a boldogat kapod)  


* * *

Magasan jár a Nap és a gyomrom is korog – bizonyára ebédidő van. Már hajnalban kijöttem ide, a gyakorlópályára, hogy eddzek egy keveset.

Tudom, ideje lenne visszamenni a faluba, és enni Ichirakunál egy finom, forró rament – de ma kivételesen nem vágyom a leves ízére. Most valami másra éhezem.

Naiv dolog, igaz, de reménykedem benne, hogy egyszercsak megjelensz itt egy bentóval a kezedben, és piknikezünk egyet – bármi is legyen az a piknik.

Tudod, Sasuke, az, hogy végre veled lehetek, olyan, mint egy álom. Valójában sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy beléd leszek szerelmes. De amikor azon az éjszakán az orrom alá dörgöltél mindent, hirtelen ez az egész, amit irántad éreztem és érzek még ma is, értelmet nyert.

Meg akartalak menteni, de csupán egy dologra vágytam: arra, hogy önző módon magamhoz láncolhassalak, hogy birtokolhassam barátságod.

Testiségről akkor még szó sem volt. Részemről ma sincs, azt inkább te igényled – nem mintha nem esnének jól az érintéseid, ne érts félre! -, én megelégszem a dolog „lelki részével" is.

Annyira mások vagyunk mi ketten! De… a ramen nem ramen olaj nélkül, a forró víz önmagában nem elég. S a húslébe kell a tészta, hogy laktató legyen, ne csak valami üres lötty. Kellesz nekem, Sasuke, mint ramennek a tészta!

Ezért ülök most itt, és várok a csodára, pedig tudom, hiú és önző ábránd az egész. De míg van egy kicsi kis esély, én álmodni szeretnék, érted?

Te nem vagy az a romantikus alkat. Ritkán beszélsz az érzéseidről, rideg ember vagy. Még arra sem vagy hajlandó, hogy az utcán sétálva ujjaid közé zárd a kezem. S én mindezt zokszó nélkül elfogadtam, mert tudom, hogy te ilyen vagy, és én ezen nem tudok változtatni. Nem akarlak megváltoztatni.

De néha azért elgondolkodom, milyen lehettél azelőtt, hogy Itachi kiirtotta a klánod. Akkoriban – bár ugyanabba az iskolába jártunk -, nem ismertük egymást.

Valahogy mindig gyengédnek, mosolygósnak, kedves kisgyereknek képzellek el. Minden bizonnyal szeretnivaló kissrác voltál, és már akkor is körülrajongtak a lányok.

Én megértem és elfogadtam azt, hogy az Itachi által ejtett sebek örökre a szívedbe égették magukat. Tudom, hogy ez egy visszafordíthatatlan folyamat. Ennek ellenére boldog vagyok, mert van egy arcod, amit csak nekem tartogatsz. Nem, nem a gyengéd oldalad – neked olyan nincs -, inkább _őszintének_ nevezném. És, azt hiszem, ez a legnagyobb kincs, amit tőled mint baráttól, mint társtól kaphatok.

Hogy mikor látszik ez az oldalad? Éjjelente, mikor birtoklón öleled át a derekam, reggel, mikor duzzogva kapod ki a romlott tejet a kezemből, hogy kihajítsd a kukába… vagy például küldetéseken, mikor a földre rántasz egy felém száguldó shuriken elől.

Azt hiszem, visszafordíthatatlanul szerettem beléd… s csak remélni tudom, a te érzéseid is megmásíthatatlanok. Hiszen most is azt az arcod mutatod nekem, teme…

Most, ahogy átüvöltesz a mezőn:

- Naruto, az istenit, már egy órája vártam rád Ichirakunál! Mégis mit művelsz még itt? Gyere végre enni, éhes vagyok!

No, igen… megmásíthatatlan.


	3. Together Again

**Cím:** Together Again  
**Műfaj:** romantikus, dráma, barátság  
**Elbeszélésmód**: E/3.  
**Szavak száma:** 523  
**Karakterek a novellában:** Sasuke, Naruto  
**Párosítás:** SasuNaru  
**Korhatár:** T/14+  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Naruto követi Sasukét.  
**Megjegyzés: **Dobe-channak nagyon sok szeretettel!  


* * *

Uzumaki Narutónak volt egy álma: Hokage szeretett volna lenni. Ez az álom kísérte végig útján, ez adott neki erőt, amikor a halál a nyakába szuszogott, s akkor is, mikor az edzés kilátástalanul nehéz volt.

Uzumaki Naruto számára csak ez az álom létezett – legalábbis addig, míg egy másik, egy sokkal szomorúbb és kevésbé dicsőséges álom át nem vette helyét szívében.

Naruto ugyanis meg akarta menteni a legjobb barátját. Bármi áron. S mikor rádöbbent, ez csupán egyetlen módon lehetséges – ha követi példáját, és elhagyja a faluját, hogy csatlakozhasson egy bűnszervezethez -, egy pillanatig sem hezitált. Egyszerűen összeszedte holmiját, és az éjszaka közepén kisétált Konohagakure no Sato kapuján.

Most pedig itt állt, egy sötét barlang előtt, s nézte azt a sztoikus arcot, mely oly jól emlékezetébe vésődött, mintha állandóan előtte lebegett volna a másik. S ekkor Naruto boldog volt.

- Mit keresel itt, usuratonkachi? – kérdezte a másik, miközben mellkasa előtt összefonta karjait.

- Elárultam Konohát – vonta meg a vállát a szőke, mintha csak holmi semmiségről lenne szó.

Uchiha Sasuke álla ritkán esett le, s ha meg is döbbent, arca nehezen fedte azt fel, érzelemmentes maszkként takarva gondolatait, de most szó szerint tátva maradt a szája. Sohasem gondolta volna, hogy éppen Naruto fogja elárulni szeretett faluját.

- Miért? – kérdezte halkan a feketehajú.

- Hogy utánad jöjjek. – Naruto hangja éppen ugyanolyan halk volt, mint Sasukéé, kék szemei a szénszínűeket szemlélték.

- És mi lesz az álmoddal? Hogy akarsz így Hokage lenni, dobe? – Sasuke száján óhatatlanul csúszott ki a kérdés, hiszen erre nem számított. Azt gondolta, mikor Naruto legközelebb felbukkan, a szőke mindent elkövet majd, hogy visszarángassa őt a faluba.

- Már új álmom van. – Naruto tett egy lépést a másik fiú felé, így már csupán karnyújtásnyi levegőoszlop választotta el őket egymástól. – Tudod, mi az, Sasuke?

- Mi? – Az Uchiha önkéntelenül nyelt egy nagyot. Kiszáradt a szája, gombóc nőtt a torkában.

- Veled akarok lenni – mondta gyengéden, nemes egyszerűséggel Naruto, és megtéve az utolsó lépést, végre áthidalta a kettejük között lévő hatalmasnak tűnő fizikai távolságot. Karjai Sasuke válla köré fonódtak.

- De miért? – kérdezte döbbenten a fiú, s észre sem vette, hogy visszaölel.

- Mert a legjobb barátom vagy, teme – vigyorgott a szőke.

- De ha elhagyod Konohát, soha többé nem térhetsz vissza. Nem lehetsz Hokage. A barátaid üldözni fognak, S-szintű bűnözőként tartanak majd számon, és…

- Ennyire még én sem vagyok hülye, Sasuke – szakította félbe barátját a másik. – Pontosan tudom, mit vállaltam azzal, hogy elárultam a falut. De hidegen hagy, amíg veled lehetek.

Sasuke megütközve bámult maga elé egy hosszú percig, ízlelgette a szőke szavait.

- Jól van, legyen. Úgysem tudnálak lebeszélni, nem igaz? – sóhajtott végül úgy, mintha egy makacs kisgyerekre hagyná rá a dolgot. De végső soron Naruto az is volt: egy makacs, hiperaktív kisgyerek, aki ha fejébe vesz valamit, semmi és senki nem állíthatja meg. – De van egy feltételem.

- Mi az? – kérdezte vigyorogva Naruto.

- Nem csaphatod ki a hisztit, ha nincs itthon ramen – jelentette ki az Uchiha

Naruto úgy tett, mintha fontolgatná a dolgot, majd boldog mosolyra húzta ajkait.

- Legyen – bólintott.

S a két szökött shinobi egymás kezét fogva sétált be a barlangba, maguk mögött hagyva a külvilágot, a múltat, s az égen fényesen pislákoló csillagokat.


End file.
